The day he lost everything
by Kiljoy1223
Summary: Jaune Arc was always a happy go lucky guy. But what if he was bullied by nearly everyone and couldn't take it anymore. Warning Character death and suicidal themes. a Warning Shitty language.
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone kiljoy1223 here and I have brought another story and if you can tell by the title this will have character and suicidal themes. And by the way fuck all the story's about Jaune committing suicide and living. I for one want a story about him dying and the other members reactions. This is kind of off the top of my head and not thought out at all. Enough of my rambling lets get on with the story.** **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hello" Normal speach

 _'Hello'_ Thoughts

 _Hello_ Actions

For everyone at Beacon academy it was a normal day. For a certain blonde knight it was terrible. The reason why it was so terrible was because he is constantly bullied by everyone including his friends, he was late for class, and he took a test that he probably failed. He was just finishing his third class of the day and then it will be lunch. He walked out of the class room and his books were hit out of his hands. "Hahahaha. What a loser." Jaune looked up to see Cardin and his team laughing at him.

Jaune picks up his books and walked to cafeteria. He was getting closer to his usual table. Pyrrha was gone, probably went to Ozpin to complain about how terrible of a leader he was. "... I mean look at him he is terrible excuse of a hunter in training." Weiss finishes. It didn't take him long to figure out it was him they were talking about. "Hahaha. Right, he so clumsy and stupid. How did he even pass the training academy." Yang tells them while agreeing with Weiss. "He doesn't even know how to use dust properly, he can't fight, and he is getting bullied by the seconfpd weakest fighter here.The first one being Jaune of course." Weiss says.

"Umm guys, maybe you should stop talking about him like that. He is a good person and I'm sure he has feelings." Ruby tries to get them to stop. "Yeah the feelings of a todler. I hate how he constantly tries to use pick up lines on me. he should just go kill himself." Weiss says while crossing her arms. "Guys." Blake says while pointing at him.

They all turn to see him with tears in his eyes. He turns and runs out of the cafeteria and to the dorm rooms. _' Kill himself?'_ He thinks while grabbing the handle to team RWBY's dorm. _'I'll go kill my self, it'll save them the trouble of having me around. Where is it?"_ A still crying Jaune looking frantically for a gun. _'There!'_ Jaune grabs Crecent Rose and holds it up. He checks his Aura gage on his scroll. 100% full. He fires it at himself until it's just a sliver of red. 3% left. He holds the barrel in hjs mouth and fires. Everything goes black.

-I am linebreak-Am Job- Back to team RWBY-

"Why are we looking for him again?" Weiss asks. "Because Weiss! You guys hurt him really bad can't you see it in his eyes!" Ruby tells her angrily. "Ruby it's nine p.m. I think we should call it a day and continue our search tomorrow." Yang tells her. "Fine but since tomorrow is saturday we are going to wake up early and tell the rest of team JNPR what you two did. Since they weren't at the table to see it."

They all start walking back in silence and when they get to their dorm and open it. "Oh my god." Weiss says with a blank face and tears in her eyes. "Is that who I think it is?" She says covering her mouth. "I-I think so... I can't believe he actually did it." Yang says with tears streaming down her face. Ruby took it the worst, She was on her knees with streams of tears going down her face.

They couldn't believe they there own eyes. When they szlked they saw Jaune laying there with Crecent Rose in his hands and his head nearly blown off. They didn't know what to do. Blake called the rsst of team JNPR over saying it was an emergency. They were all crying for what they saw. Pyrrha took it tje worst being his partner and since she had a crush on him.

They called Ozpin and told him that Jaune committed suicide.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX** **I am still not a very good writer but hey I'm getting better. I finally got a beta reader. My best friend. Yeah I hate how Jaune never seems to die in the suocide fanfictions I read. So I decided to have one where he actually died.** **How is this for a saying to you all. Catch you all later mates.** **Kiljoy out.**


	2. AN

**Hey everyone I just want to let you know that this story is still going I can not update right now because my internet is down. I am only writing this because I am at mcdonalds right now. I am sorry I will give you a longer chapter next time.**


End file.
